pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Psalms
The Psalms (from the Greek ψαλμοί, to play the harp) are the name used to designate the Jewish religious poetry contained in the biblical Book of Psalms, collectively referred to as the Psalms of David or the Psalter. This article deals with translations of the Psalms into English verse. Modern collections of religious poetry sometimes bear the title of Psalms and Hymns, but these are always more or less directly connected with the actual Psalms of David. Longfellow wrote "A Psalm of Life" (1839), which was an intimate confession of the religious aspirations of the author. The Psaumes of Clement Marot (1538) were curious adaptations of Hebrew ideas to French forms of the epigram and the madrigal. But it is doubtful whether the psalm, as distinguished from the Hebrew Psalter, can be said to have any independent existence. The word "psalm" is loosely used to describe any exalted strain of devotional melody."Psalms," Encyclopedia Britannica 1911, Volume 22. Wikisource, Web, Mar. 14, 2018. English translations Sternhold Thomas Sternhold is remembered as the originator of the 1st metrical version of the Psalms which obtained general currency alike in England and Scotland. Sternhold (with the exception of Ps. cxx) used only one meter, the simplest of all ballad measures, the meter of "Chevy Chace." This choice of meter was really of infinitely wider consequence than the psalms he set to it; for either in this form, which has 2 rhymes, or that of Hopkins, which has 4, it became the predominant meter (common meter or C.M.) not only of the old and new versions of England and Scotland, but of countless metrical psalters and English hymns in general.Henry Leigh Bennett, "Sternhold, Thomas]," Dictionary of National Biography (edited by Sidney Lee) 54 .London: Smith, Elder, 1898, 224. Wikisource, Web, Mar. 5, 2018. Sternhold and Hopkins's version has had a larger circulation than any work in the language, except the authorised version of the Bible and the Book of Common Prayer.Henry Leigh Bennett, "Sternhold, Thomas]," Dictionary of National Biography (edited by Sidney Lee) 54 .London: Smith, Elder, 1898, 224. Wikisource, Web, Mar. 5, 2018. Brady and Tate In 1696 appeared the New Version of the Psalms, in metre, by Nahum Tate and Nicholas Brady. On 3 December 1696, William III issued an order in council that this version might "be used in all churches … as shall think fit to receive the same."William Hunt, William (1886) "Brady, Nicholas," Dictionary of National Biography (edited by Leslie Stephen) 6. London: Smith, Elder, 1886, 193. Wikisource, Web, Mar. 12, 2018. 2 different versions of it were published in 1698, and from each of these a stream of editions issued for a century. Also in 1698 the same authors published A Supplement to the New Version of the Psalms, containing paraphrases of the Lord's Prayer, Apostle's Creed, Commandments, Canticles, and several additional psalms in peculiar measures. Though attaining ultimately almost universal use, the new version initially made way slowly in the churches.Henry Leigh Bennett, (1898) "Tate, Nahum," Dictionary of National Biography (edited by Sidney Lee) 55. London: Smith, Elder, 1898, 380. Wikisource, Web, Dec. 14, 2016. Watts The Psalms of David of Isaac Watts is not a metrical psalter of the ordinary pattern. It leaves out all the imprecatory portions, paraphrases freely, infuses into the text the Messianic fulfillment and the evangelical interpretations, and adjusts the whole (sometimes in grotesquely bad taste, as in the substitution of "Britain" for "Israel") to the devotional standpoint of his time.Henry Leigh Bennett, "https://en.wikisource.org/wiki/Watts,_Isaac_(DNB00) Watts, Isaac]," Dictionary of National Biography (edited by Sidney Lee). 60 London: Smith, Elder, 1899, 69. Wikisource, Web, Jan. 4, 2017. Publications *Thomas Sternhold & John Hopkins, The Whole Booke of Psalmes; collected into Englysh metre. London: John Day, 1562. *Nahum Tate & Nicholas Brady, A New Version of the Psalms of David. London: M. Clark, for the Company of Stationers, 1698; Boston: J. Draper, for J. Edwards, 1754. *Tate & Brady, A Supplement to the New Version of Psalms. J. Heptinstall, for D. Brown, J. Wild, et al, 1700. *Isaac Watts, The Psalms of David: Imitated in the language of the New Testament, and apply'd to the Christian state and worship. London: J. Clark / R. Ford / R. Cruttenden, 1719; Hartford, CT: N. Patten, 1785. *Nathan Drake, The Harp of Judah; or, Songs of Sion: Being a metrical translation of the Psalms. London : J.G. & F Rivington, 1837. References External links Category:Translators to English